


WingZ

by AnnaLikesToads



Series: WingZ [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Inspired by Music, One-Sided Attraction, Wingz Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLikesToads/pseuds/AnnaLikesToads
Summary: Who are the Wings? Well...Sakura is the leader. With healing powers and monster strength, she is a dangerous force to reckon with. Ino is excellent at controlling and reading the minds of others. Talking to the others is easy when you don't have to open your mouth. Hinata and TenTen are both really good physical fighters. One uses barriers to protect herself, the other can summon weapons into battle.The four high school girls have to balance their powers with getting good grades, having boyfriends and being the only members of the student council. Life for the Wings couldn't get harder, right? Wrong. Four new students arrive and become smitten with them. The boys, however, aren't there to fall in love. Not when two students have powerful beings sealed into them.Living Puppet, BombShell, Gills and Undead are four headaches the Wings never asked for.





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Yuuka here. Before we start this story, this fanfic was inspired by the song Wings by Little Mix and various magical girl anime. Let's begin.

The streets were empty as the five of them walked. The leader of the group stopped, her head turned towards a house with no doors. It was one of the few homes to have survived the war. From it, the cries of a baby could be heard.

"Tsunade," a man began, "what is it?"

"Survivors," the woman, now known as Tsunade, replied.

The man turned his attention to the house. His long white hair fluttered in the wind. He could sense the people inside the house. There were two separate clan families and two female babies. Orphans as he couldn't sense any relations between them or the families. Before he could even speak another member did.

"Survivors of the Hyuga Clan," the man said from his place in the tree. "I haven't spoken to the other clan to know their name. There are also two baby girls, both of which I had the misfortune of being in the same room as when they were born. The pink haired one got named Sakura and the brown haired one, Tenten."

From his spot in the tree, the man had a perfect view of the pink haired girl. He stared at her as her green eyes met his. The man smirked as he saw what she was capable of.

_The girl could help me start another war. I'll have to convince them to let me take her. That's divine power, power of a little goddess._

The man was pulled from his thoughts as a rock hit him in the head. He turned to look at the redheaded woman who threw it. She was clearly angry as she spoke.

"If you want to sit in a tree looking like someone put a toad in your lunch, then, by all means, Orochimaru, do so. My husband and I going to help the others with the survivors."

Orochimaru jumped out of the tree and entered the home. It wasn't as crowded as was thought. The room was clearly being used for three of the five children. The two orphan babies were still on the second floor.

He passed the rest of the group. Tsunade had already started speaking to the adults and Minato had, once again, made food appear from gods know where.

Orochimaru had quickly made his way up the stairs. The two girls were sitting next to each other. One was chewing on a knife while the other was watching the door. He walked in and Tenten stopped her chewing.

The knife disappeared, but not without cutting the girl. Before Tenten could even cry, Sakura pulled her into a hug and a green, mist-like light enveloped them. The cut healed almost instantly.

Tenten waved at the room's newcomer and Sakura giggled. Both girls were too young to understand the danger this man could bring.

Both of these girls have a similar source of power. I only need one for the plan, but they're close. Thick as thieves. I could take them both and have a backup should anything go wrong.

Once more, he was brought out of his thoughts by an outside force. This time it was by Tenten. She made a chain appear and managed to get its hook to catch on him.

He took the girl's unspoken demand and sat down. The two immediately climbed over to him. The laughter from the girls attracted the rest of the house. Laughter broke out from the gathered group.

"So how long have these two been doing this," Orochimaru asked as Sakura began pulling his hair, "the healing and weapon summoning?"

"Well, the four girls have been using their gifts for three months."

The answer was thrown out so casually, it could've been like there no war.

"Four?"

Nobody heard the question. All eyes were on the group of what had quickly become four baby girls. The girls sat together, a conversation being exchanged in baby speak.

:*:

Some time had passed and the two clan families, much to the disdain of Orochimaru, had agreed to take care of the two girls until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

And they did, with their own daughters. The four girls grew up together and became inseparable. Each one connected by the strange mark of wings on the back of there necks.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chaos flooded the streets. Five girls stood back to back, their wing-shaped birthmarks glowing. Five words were said, but we're inaudible due to the large glowing orb that appeared above them. Before the attack could be finished, Sakura awoke to the sound of a loud thud and some swears._

Sakura looked at her alarm clock. It was only four in the morning. Too early to be getting up, too late to fall back to sleep. Sakura groaned as she pulled herself out of bed.

First, Sakura checked on her housemate. She couldn't help but laugh as Tenten was tangled in her blanket. Said teen simply stared at her and waited for her to calm down.

"He stole my food," Tenten stated. "It was the last sesame dumpling."

"I'm pretty sure that nobody wants to die over food," Sakura replied with a smile.

Both girls shared a laugh before heading to the kitchen. The smell of tea and leftovers filled the apartment as both girls were too sleepy to make breakfast. The normal morning chatter was broken by a knock at their door.

Both girls looked at each other, it was too early for anyone else to be up. Sakura cautiously approached the door as Tenten suddenly had one of her favourite weapons. Opening the door, the two were relieved to see their friend Ino standing there.

"Uh?" Ino was surprised to see them still their pyjamas. "I was wondering if I could use your shower, the hot water tank imploded at home?"

"Sure," Tenten said while Sakura freaked out.

"I forgot about school," Sakura panicked.

Tenten and Sakura went to their rooms as Ino took a quick shower. The girls returned to the hall, each in their school uniforms. Tenten was in the male uniform as she refused to wear the female due to the skirt. The three of them ran out of the apartment building and to the nearest bus stop.

The girls were quickly met with the sound of arguing. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with the two culprits. One had black hair and was Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke. The other was a boy with messy blond hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, Hinata's boyfriend Naruto.

Speaking of Hinata, she was passed out on her cousin's lap. Her cousin's agitation was growing and if she wasn't passed out like that, he'd step in. Ino decided to stop things before it became an actual fight.

"Hey," Ino yelled.

Both boys stopped as Hinata stirred a bit.

"What's going on here," Sakura inquired.

"I wanted a kiss," Naruto answered, "I didn't think Hinata would faint!"

"He got pissed because I told him that he should have asked," Sasuke replied bluntly.

"You want to go?"

"Hn."

With that, a fight broke out. The scuffle was over as soon as it began, with Naruto in a headlock and Sasuke pinned to the ground with a foot in his back. An upset Tenten held them both.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she growled, "I was up late studying for the math test and then I had a bad dream involving food. Do not try me today!"

Releasing both boys, Tenten fixed herself as the bus pulled up. Everyone flashed their school passes as they boarded. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were next to each other.

:*:

The school wasn't yet crowded as the four males sat in the office area. The redhead looked calm despite his anger at having to wait for the girls from the student council. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, not listen to his new classmates.

The blonde male was making sure that his gloves were on tight. He had a perfect view out the window and saw the bus pull up. He muttered a quick "This is boring, un."

The blue-skinned male slept in his seat. He didn't really care about the things going on around him. If everything goes well, he knew that they wouldn't be here long.

Finally, the white-haired male was checking out the girls that passed by them. A few swears passed his lips he stared at them, even more came out when he got slapped. He was the one that noticed the group of students wearing armbands with "student council" walk in. His main attention landed on the girl in the school's male uniform.

Sakura stared at the student council's duties for the day. Aside from the usual stuff, they had to show the new students around.  _Easy enough,_ she thought.

:*:

"Are you sure about this? The metal will react to their powers, it will hurt them."

"I'm certain."

"And the fifth girl? She's still in the protection of that village."

"She's not important. We only need to focus on them."

The man began to leave before turning back. With a twisted smile, he added a few extra words.

"Don't forget to leave my special gift for Sakura, I'm tired of seeing her treated like a weakling."

:*:

The school tour had been easy, the new guys hadn't asked any questions. That was unsettling for Sakura and Ino. Something seemed off. Before the matter could be pondered, the redhead spoke.

"We got your names," He began, his eyes never leaving Sakura. "Yet, it must be unsettling for you to not know ours."

"Well." Ino interrupted Sakura before she could speak. "This school has a rule that allows it to learn your academic strengths and weaknesses. You'll be put in the advanced classes alongside us and after a two week period, your classes will be adjusted to help you get the most out of your education. This also gives us a chance to observe you and note any issues regarding behaviour. We got the very basics of your student file. So thank you Sasori, but we already know what we need to."

Suddenly the tension was thick.

"You have fifteen minutes before class," Sakura said. "Use this time wisely."

With that, the girls walked away. The males watched the girls until they were out of sight. Sasori was the only one to speak.

"We each have our roles, stick to them." He walked away. "I'm investigating those girls, something's off about them."

:*:

Kabuto stood outside the apartment building. The doorman sat behind a desk in the main atrium. This meant he could only finish part of his task as he needed to see her put the necklace on. He decided to use the same disguise as the other two stops.

Kabuto walked in and made his way to the doorman. To anyone looking, he looked like a delivery man. He carried two small packages.

"Hello," he began, "I have two packages for apartment 217."

"They're at school." The man was clearly more interested in his newspaper than a delivery. "Leave it here or return at four."

:*:

Sakura sighed. If there was anything travelled faster than illness, it was gossip. Almost every girl was talking about the new students. Sakura let her head hit the table, jarring awake the male next to her.

"Either you're stressed." The male yawn and put his head back into his arms. "Or you didn't sleep well last night."

"Sorry Shika," Sakura replied not even lifting her head. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Doesn't matter now, it's the last class of the day."

They sat there silently. At some point, Sakura fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, she found her teacher sitting in front of her.

"You two are lucky that I come in late and that I'm not one to bother with sleeping students. However, you both missed the test. You'll be staying after school tomorrow to make it up."

Shikamaru groaned and Sakura silently agreed. After getting their things, they both walked away from the school. Sakura quickly dashed to the alley across the street from the school. She used the side streets and allies to get to her apartment building faster than the bus.

The doorman watched her walk and called her over. At shift change, he was told about the delivery. He pulled them out of the drawer.

"Here Sakura," he said smiling. "These came in around noon. The morning doorman said to remind you that deliveries need to be scheduled for an arrival time that you'll be here."

"We weren't expecting a delivery," Sakura replied, "But thank you."

She took the packages and walked to the stairs. It was a quick walk to her apartment. Once she entered, she set the one labelled for Tenten on the table and opened hers.

It was a bracelet. The metal was dark grey with the kanji for red engraved on it. Sakura put it on. It was beautiful in a way, but when she tried to take it off the clasp wouldn't budge. She ignored it as a defect.

:*:

"The bracelets have been delivered. I couldn't deliver the necklace as I wouldn't have seen her put it on."

"Good. They'll need their powers soon."

He looked at his own copy of the bracelets and smirked. Orochimaru knew that the girls would use their powers now that hosts of the chaos fragments were threatened. And he'd be fully aware of their every movement.


End file.
